Justin & Me
by KenzieDarlin
Summary: About a year ago I found my mom had tickets to a concert. Of course most would think, its a concert, big woop. No, this, was a Justin Bieber concert. He was my favorite celebertie and the tickets, they were backstage, which mean I got to meet him. I got


About a year ago I found my mom had tickets to a concert. Of course most would think, its a concert, big woop. No, this, was a Justin Bieber concert. He was my favorite celebertie and the tickets, they were backstage, which mean I got to meet him. I got to meet one of the best celeberties in the world, get to hear his voice, and even get to know him, but when we come to close, things dont look so good any more. Will our friendship continue? Will we be more then friends? Read to find out.

"Summer! Summerrr!" I heard someone calling my name from the grogginess of sleep. I pushed my self up in bed, it was my friend, Natasha. She had long blonde hair, icey lue eyes, and was a sknny girl. She was beautiful over all. She was wearng a purple DC hat, shorts that were ripped at bit, a purple tank top, and purple flip flops. I opened my eyes and pushed my slightly tangled brunette hair out of my eyes. I on the other hand, was not pretty like she was, but I still was confident. "I'm up, I'm Up, quit it."

We both laughed, and then lazy me dragged my self out of bed. I grabbed my clothes for the day, and got in the shower. After I was done, I got my clothes on, and walked back into the room. I put on my purple converses and my purple DC hat too. I looked at her."Are you ready to see.. Justin Bieber?"We both nodded in excitement. It was kinda ridiculous considering we were both 17, but he was our favorite person in Hollywood. We both walked out standing next to the door. "Bye Mom, Bye Dad!" We then hurried off to the car, shutting the door behind us.

When we got in the car, and had got done droving done therewe got out. It wasnt much a drive, since we lived in LA, and it was across town, it was a very samll venue, only about 800-1000 people. We had gotten there early becuase I had the passes, and was meeting Justin before the show. Summer didnt have passes, but she still had front row seats, so that where she went. In the mean time, I had to find my way to the backstage. I have no sense of direction, and I know that now.

I was wandering around the back stage until I found Justin's stage manager. She was short, she had sleek red hair that was tied in a ponytail, and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She was also holding a clipboard, and had a head mic on her. I loved how his crew dressed all laid back. She tapped my shoulder, becuase when I first passed her, the ovblivious me walked past her, I turned around she said. "Your Summer, right?"

I nodded. "Yeepp, thats me." I smiled and then she said. "This way to Justins changing room." She grinned slightly then lead the way, when we got there it was a white door, with 'Justin' on the door, she knocked on it, and he answered. "Yeah?" "Justin, its Summer, the girl you were supposed to meet." Next I knew it he was standing in the door way, with his stage clothes on, and smiling. "Hey." He smiled at me, then the stage manager walked off down the hall. "Hi." I smiled like an idiot.

"Im Justin Bieber."

"Well, ovbiously."

He laughed. "You must be Summer then?"

I nodded. "At your service."

He smiled, then looked at my pretty much all purple outfit. "I like your outfit."

"Thanks, I'm a big fan."

"Thanks" He paused, then smiled. "It means so much."

"Oh its not problem, really, Belieber for ever."

"Gotta love my fans." He smiled and gave me a hug. It felt so good to be in his arms.

We stood on the wall talking for a bit, laughing and smiling, and although I had said it a million times, he was adorable, and his voice was amazing too. After a while the manager was back and said. "Justin, time for your show." I followed him to prayer circle, we all bowed our heads, and prayed. After that the manager lead me back to my seat, as I walked away I saw Justin whispering something Kenny & Ryan. I smiled then continued back to my seat.

Me and Summer sat through the first couple of songs. We were dancing to One Less Lonely Girl, until Ryan and Kenny came out, they tugged on my arm a bit. I looked over at them and they both said, "Do you wanna be Justin's One Less Lonely Girl?" My face jolted into the biggest smile of all, and I nodded my head yes, following them backstage again. They lead me to a spot, then told me to go a way, and when I walked out it was bright flashing lights, the stage.

The music was loud, but it was wonderfull, the two back up dancers, came to my side ushering me to the stool, as I sat down listening to Justin sing, after the second line before the instrumental break, he gave me about 1-2 dozen of roses, with a card signed,

_To Beautiful Sumer, From Justin._

It made me smile so much. I really felt like I was gonna cry from happiness, when the insturmental came, he walked over and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and whispered. "Your really are beautiful." He smiled at me, kissing my cheek. He then went on my other side, kissing that cheek too. After that, he continued to sing with his angelic voice. I smiled. After he was done singing, I walked back down stage, and to my seat, with the biggest smile on my face, and it just wouldn't fade.

After the show, I also got to talk to Justin again, but not for long. He pulled me back and smiled. "I know its a bit weird, but can I have your number?" He smiled in his cute dorky way.


End file.
